


Harry Potter: Secrets Unveiled

by Mrs_Ginny_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Mrs_Ginny_Potter
Summary: After the demise of Voldemort all Harry wants is a quiet year at Hogwarts, however he should have known that would be too much to ask for as during the summer secrets were unveiled about his true parentage. Lily and Severus were actual married and James Potter - a friend who helped keep the truth away from nosy Headmasters.With Voldemort gone certain family members who were taken too soon as returned to those who love them most. Who are these people you ask? Recently reunited soulmates James and Sirius Potter, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Ted Tonks, Fabian and Gideon Weasley and finally Alice & Frank Longbottom.Albus Dumbledore however has many tasks to fulfil before Fate and Death even think about allowing him to return to the land of the living, the first one is to leave Harry Snape alone.Pairings HS/LM  JP/SB  RL/NT  LS/SS  HG/FW





	1. Secrets Unveiled

**Harry Potter: Secrets Unveiled**

**Chapter One**  
**Secrets Unveiled**  
_May 3rd 1998_

HARRY WOKE UP the morning after he'd killed Voldemort once and for all wondering what happened next, though he'd never been close to his Aunt and Uncle, he liked to think that he had started to make some sort of truce with Dudley, though one thing was for certain no one was going to make him return to Privet Drive, he was done having his life mapped out for him. And no matter what Molly Weasley thought he would not be marrying her daughter. Slipping out of his bed he made his way back into the common room hoping Ron's snores would be loud enough that no one heard him sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower.

After seeing the memories of the former Death Eater, his own memories of his childhood before Dumbledore began to interfere had begun to return to him, along with a memory that must have been locked away with the Horcruz inside him. For the first time in his life he was willing to the former positions master enter his mind and if what he thought to be true was correct, he had a father. One he hoped wouldn't turn him away. Noticing the Weasley matriarch making her way out if the great Hall toward him he slipped on his in biology. Look making the short journey to the dungeons knocking gently on the door, quickly pulling off the invisibility cloak.

"Harry what brings you down here? Shouldn't you be with your friends."

"I need to talk to you, without other people around. It's important."

"Alright come on in, Lucius can wait in the kitchen for us." Severus said letting the boy who he'd yearned to tell the truth to enter his quarters. Now the war was done and Dumbledore was out of the way he hoped he could get to know his son properly. That was if he was accepted. "Go ahead Harry."

"Seeing your memories, they brought back some of my memories before that night, ones that were hidden by the Horcrux. In them I'm with Mum but it's not James Potter who is with us. James isn't my father, is he?"

"No Harry he's not. Biologically speaking, don't get me wrong he loved you like a son. You see your mother and I were married straight after Hogwarts, but with Voldemort gaining strength we knew it wouldn't be long until he discovered, James came to us and offered us a chance to keep you safe. Together they faked a marriage and I went undercover as Dumbledore's spy. James was actually gay and dating your godfather."

"Did they all lie to me, Sirius and Remus."

"They didn't know I am your father biologically. I'm sorry I acted the way I did son, but with Dumbledore keeping tabs on me I couldn't reveal who I truly am to you."

"Not your fault ... ...Dad."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"I do, I always knew there was something different about me, other than being forced to live with the Dursley's."

"Doesn't matter anymore, though I think I made headway with my cousin. Can you take the glamour off me?"

"I can. What will you tell your friends?"

"The truth then it's up to them if they want to accept it or not."

Harry stayed still as his father took the removed the glamour, though excited to see what he truly looked like it was overwhelming at the same time. The minute the glamour began to dissipate he felt the magic flow through him before his hair grew longer, he watched his reflection in the mirror as the once short hair came to rest just belong his shoulder blades and his nose became straighter to match his father's though he was happy that his eyes remained the same emerald green as his mother Lily's.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Once the glamour was removed, Harry felt his magic surge within him as the power blocked by the glamour and part of Voldemort's soul began to settle within his body. Flopping onto the couch he realised for the first time in his life he felt wanted and not just because he was the best friend of someone; letting out a deep breath he looked up as Draco's father re entered the living room, the moment his eyes locked with the silver ones of Lucius Malfoy something within him changed. He didn't know what it was but for the first time he felt complete.

Glancing between his father and Lucius Malfoy, the young wizard didn't know what to do, on one hand he had just found his father after seventeen years of being separated and then he felt dawn to the Malfoy Lord who just happened to be his father's best friend and father of his former nemesis. It soon became apparent his father knew what was going on as he knelt down in front of him making it impossible for him not to look into the onyx eyes of his father.

"What had you so conflicted son?"

"When Lucius walked into the room, it felt like part of me had been found, but I can't date him, he's your best friend and I just found you."

"There's a reason you felt that way son, it's not common knowledge but Lucius and Draco are Veela, though he was married to Narcissa he's never been happy. Until now, I saw the change when your eyes locked."

"So I'm his mate, like Tonks is Moony's?"

"That's right Harry. Go to him, if your friends are true to you they won't care."

"Thanks Dad."

Harry watched the look on his Dad's face as he acknowledged and accepted his new role in his life, the dungeon bat of they school forgotten about instantly. Sighing he stood up making his way to the elder Malfoy's side, hoping his new relationship wouldn't ruin the small truce he'd already made with Draco. Laying his hand on the flushed cheek of Lucius Malfoy he reached up and placed a small gently kiss onto his lips, the warmth instantly running through his body at the contact. If Ron, Hermione and Ginny couldn't accept his choices then that was their look out not his.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

An hour later Harry, Lucius and Severus were called to the Headmistress's office, they moment he had stepped foot inside the Oval Office and saw Ron and Hermione standing there he knee that there was going to be a huge bust up, especially as the redhead locked eyes with the elder Malfoy and his father. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to stay calm, knowing it was an impossibility at the thought of losing not only his best friend but his first friend.

Pushing that though to the back of his mind, his thoughts were broken as he heard the wooden oak door open once more, looking up he felt like he would faint as he saw who had just walked through the door. Tears filled his eyes as he took in the sight of the auburn haired woman, his mother. Seeing the same emotion in his Dad's eyes he left his mates side, rushing into the arms of the woman he always wished would be returned to him one day, though he didn't think it would be quite like this. Letting the tears fall he felt his Dad wrap his arms around them, the family moment was broken by his redheaded friend.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"

 


	2. Reunited

**Chapter Two**  
**Reunited**

 **HARRY KNEW HIS FRIEND** would explode the moment his Dad wrapped his arm around them, it appeared that the lanky redhead hadn't noticed his new appearance until then, either that or Hermione was keeping him under control. Staying embraced in his parents arms he saw the look on his bushy haired friend as her eyes locked with the newly alive Fred Weasley, once again emotions were running high as the couple embraced before locking lips, he grinned mischievously having cottoned on to the blossoming relationship just before they'd left to hunt down the Horcruxes.

Pulling his eyes away from his big brother and best friend, he turned to face the man he'd believed to be his father for the last seventeen years, instead of the frown he expected all he saw was a bright smile and his arms wrapped around his godfather. His breath caught in his throat at how much younger his godfather looked, he didn't know a lot about the Death Chamber and the veil but if he had to guess he would say his godfather was now only a few years older than him. Pulling away from his mother he was about to speak when he heard the shriek of anger.

"DON'T IGNORE ME HARRY I ASKED WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"

"I wasn't ignoring you Ronald. Not that it's any of your business but James isn't my biological father, he's my uncle and I guess you could say stepfather. I'm not really sure right now, I'm actually the son of Severus Snape and before you start I didn't know any of this until an hour ago. Not that it should matter, it doesn't change who I am."

"Like hell it doesn't. And what about Malfoy." Ron sneered.

"Again not that it is any of your business but I'm his mate. I'm gay Ronald deal with it."

"Disgusting."

""Ronald! Apologise right now." Hermione demanded.

"No!"

Harry turned away from his so called friend, leaning against the muscled chest of his life mate. From the corner of his eye he could see the look of shock on everyone's faces however despite the shock there was only one sour face. He should have known Eon would turn against him once more, after all it wouldn't be the first time the redhead had turned against him, the most recent being during the Horcrux hunt. Pulling away from his life mate he came to stand in front of his best friend  eyes blazing.

"Our entire schooling you've been jealous of me, I have absolutely no idea why. You do remember my Aunt and Uncle right, bars on my bedroom window and locks on the bedroom door, my books and homework locked in the cupboard under the stairs. You're constantly saying you're starving when you see food, you don't know what true starvation feels like. Now let's move on to money, for years you've been jealous of my money not even taking into account what I lost in order to have that inheritance. If you can't accept the changes in my life then I guess Draco was right in our first year I did chose the wrong sort of friend. After all it was you who left Hermione and myself in the middle of nowhere because the hunt wasn't going fast enough for you."

Harry took a deep breath trying to get his emotions under control, he'd revealed far too much. Now everyone knew how bad his life had been for the past seventeen years he was sure it would be the talk of the school when they returned now that his first friend seemed to be against him. Turning to face Hermione he expected the same look of disgust to be in her face however all he saw was love and acceptance. Harry knew if he stayed then thing would get ugly and the last thing he wanted was to harm Ron even if he was bring an ass. Turning to leave the office he mumbled the last words he'd ever say to the youngest Weasley male.

"Piss off Weasel."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Without another word Harry stormed out of the office making his way down the spiral staircase not stopping until he'd reached his father's quarters. Giving the snake a hard look he almost laughed as it shook in fear before opening up for him. He couldn't believe the way that his so called friend had reacted, he'd spent most of his life pretending to be someone he wasn't and when he was finally able to be himself that wasn't good enough. He was so lost in thought he hadn't heard the door to his father's quarters open again until he felt strong arms wrap around him and long blonde hair tickle his nose.

Looking up he saw his family gathered around him, including Hermione and Fred. Sighing heavily he knew he would have to deal with questions but right now all he wanted to do was find a way to reconnect with his parents, uncles, aunt and godfather. Reaching up to kiss his mate he deepened the kiss until he ran out of air, reluctantly pulling away.

"My brother is an idiot Harry, you're still part of the family."

"I'm not sure your Mum or Ginny would agree but I'm glad that you aren't against me Fred. Nice witch you got there."

"You knew?" Hermione squeaked.

"I'm not stupid Hermione I can see when people likes each other."

"I'm happy for you Harry, even if Ron behaves like an idiot, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Mione. Siri shat do you think?"

"As long as you're happy pup. I'm guessing there is more to the relationship than just dating though."

"I'm his Veela mate. Why didn't you tell me the truth Siri?"

"I didn't want to think about James because it hurt too much and then when I went to Azkaban I tried to block it out, the Dementors clutched onto that memory and tried their best to take it away from me."

"I'm sorry Padfoot."

"None of that we are reunited now."

Harry snuggled into the warm chest of his love as he looked at the family gathered around him, they were a strange bunch however he wouldn't have it any other way. For six years he'd been forced to grow up faster than he was ready to, while everybody else was being a kid he was trying to find a way to destroy one of the darkest wizards in their world. But Ron didn't see any of that despite what they had said to each other in the tent no more than five months ago. He was forced to come to the conclusion he didn't truly know the redhead. And the hardest question running through his mind now?

Had Ron ever been a true friend or was it all about the fame and the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story there will be some Weasley bashing (but not all of them). Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I have 8 more complete and am currently writing chapter 11


	3. Telling Draco

**Chapter Three**  
**Telling Draco**

 **MORNING ARRIVED ALL** too soon for the occupants of Severus Snape's quarters, especially for those who had either been reunited or begun a new relationship. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes as he felt Lucius running a hand down his side hitting the ticklish spot not many people knew about. Squirming away he shrieked with laughter, trying unsuccessfully to free himself from his mates arms. Now completely awake he realised that they would have to face the music, with Ron's mouth it wouldn't be long before news of his new relationship and biological father made it to the Weasley matriarch and her daughter, he mentally cringed at the thought of the howlers he would receive.

Sitting bolt upright he began to panic as he realised the next step would be to talk to Draco about the bond he and his father shared. The thought of being hexed by the blonde once more made him shudder, after seven years of having to put on a front, he just wanted to show the Slytherin Prince that he wasn't out to get him or take his father away from him. His only hope was that Ron hadn't had. time to complain about what had transpired between them yet, he'd rather tell his new friend himself rather than have Rita Skeeter write a load of rubbish again.

"I've never seen anyone go through so many emotions so quickly. What's on your mind?" Lucius asked softly.

"We have to speak to Draco, knowing Ron he's no doubt told his mother which means a howler will be sent. I'd rather tell him ourselves than hear from the mouth of people who will hate who I am now."

"Then we will go see him now, I believe he's still in the Slytherin dorms, I want to get everything out of the manor before we move back."

"Hopefully he won't hex me."

"He won't get the chance to."

Harry slid out of bed, pulling on the scruffy clothes from the night before, the majority of his clothes and books we still in Hermione's beaded bag. Once he'd entered the bathroom to brush his teeth he wondered just how the conversation would go, hopefully a lot better than the last time the two of them were stuck in a room together. He still had nightmares about throwing that curse at the blonde in their sixth year, though now he understood why his father hadn't said anything. His thoughts were broken as he made his way into the living room where his mate was waiting for him.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Together the new couple made their way to the Slytherin Common Room, pushing open the door he almost laughed as he remembered their second year bring polyjuuiced as Crabbe and Goyle; then he remembered who was by his side and the smile let his face. Sighing he leaned against Lucius just as the younger blonde appeared in the common room via the boys dormitory. He braced himself for the explosion he thought was bound to happen, lost for words as a smile appeared on the younger Malfoy's face inside. Clearly he had an inkling this might happen.

"I'm not going to curse you Potter."

"Draco I'm not a Potter, not biologically anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Draco, look at my features who do I remind you of?"

"Uncle Sev but how?"

"Dumbledore sent me to live with my mother's' sister, let's just say they aren't the best muggles in the world, hate magic and everything to do with it. Including me. You used to think I had the pampered life . You don't know how wrong you were, for the first ten years of my life I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. The only reason Uncle Vernon moved me was because he was stupid enough to think the Hogwarts letters would stop coming."

"I truly am sorry for everything Harry if I could change things I would."

"It's the past now. I just don't want you hating me again because I'm your father's mate."

"Well I wasn't expecting that. Are you happy?"

"Very much so."

"Then you have my blessing but if you hurt him Potter you'll deal with me."

"Fair enough and its Harry, after all we're going to be family."

"Very well call me Draco."

"Truce?"

"Truce. I'll keep the Slytherins away from you and your friends. Where are you going to live?"

"I need to talk to Dad about it then I'll let you know."

"See you soon then."

As the new couple left the Slytherin common room for Severus's quarters, neither of them could believe the revelation had gone quite so well. Maybe there would be hope that they could all live in peace together. Of course before they could there was various Death Eaters that needed to be taken care of, though if he knew the new Minister like he thought he did they wouldn't have long to wait before all was well in the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I take a while to update this story. I have it posted on Wattpad and am transferring it whilst writing the newest chapters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger I'll get chapter two up asap.


End file.
